Current xerographic printing involves multiple steps, such as, for example, charging of the photoreceptor and forming a latent image on the photoreceptor; developing the latent image; transferring and fusing the visible image onto a media; and erasing and cleaning the photoreceptor. There is a drive in the printing industry towards smaller, faster, smarter, lower cost (unit manufacturing cost (UMC) and run cost), and more energy efficient/green printing apparatuses. However, to achieve this, a new engine design and/or architecture are needed. Hence, a printing apparatus with a new electrostatic latent image generating member which can generate an electrostatic latent image digitally without using a ROS and a photoreceptor but with or without a charger, can enable digitization of the xerographic marking process. The use of the electrostatic latent image generating member should also result in smaller, smarter printing apparatuses with breakthrough UMC reduction due to less number of components and large scale nano manufacturing.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of prior art to provide new electrostatic latent image generators and methods of making them.